How To Remember Mom
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Just a little twist on the Dragons: Riders of Berk episode Breakneck Bog. Instead of the "Fog Monster." just stealing the chest, they steal the boy holding it as well. I own nothing


" Can we please just get out of here?" Asks Astrid as she turns to face Hiccup's direction, but he's no longer there. " Hiccup?" Everyone turns worriedly.

" He was standing right there!" Cries Snotlout.

" So where'd he go?" Asks Ruffnut.

" The chest is gone too." Exclaims Astrid as she walks towards the now idle spot.

" The Fog Monster took Hiccup!" Cries Fishlegs.

" Hiccup!" Yells Astrid as she runs up deck. " Hiccup!" Astrid lowers her hands in defeat. Stormfly fly's to her owner, while Toothless begins wailing to air.

" Ok time to go!" Yells Snotlout as he and the others jump on their dragons.

" We can' t leave, we have to find Hiccup." Exclaims Astrid.

" To bad so sad, see ya at Berk." Yells Tuffnut.

" Guys do you know what Stoick would do to us if we returned without him?" The children all halt their dragons. " Hiccup is our friend, and you never leave a friend behind." All the children proceed off their dragons and walk towards Astrid.

" I hate you. And this doesn't mean were his friends." Claims Snotlout.

Astrid smiles. " Now let's go find that Fog Monster."

The teens all take to the skies, Toothless remains on ground due to having no rider. " I see something!" Yells Fishlegs, his beefy fingers pointing towards a moving mist.

" That's some weird fog." States Astrid.

The teens begin chase of the monster when suddenly it splits into two. " Split up!" Yells Astrid. Astrid, Snotlout and the twins chase to the left while Fishlegs and Toothless chase to the right. " Ummm guys, I don't see it!" Yells Fishlegs as the others all land. " We lost it too." Says Astrid.

They all hop off their dragons only to be face-to-face with the monster. " It didn' t lose us." Says Tuffnut as he points a finger towards the monster as it slowly surrounds them. The dragons, side from Toothless take to the skies.

" What are they doing?" Ask Ruffnut.

" They're leaving us." Responds Tuffnut.

" I knew Hookfang never liked me." Cries Snotlout.

The dragons begin using their wings to push away the fog, revealing the monster as many tiny dragons.

" They're dragons." Exclaims Ruffnut.

" Yeah, angry ones." Says Snotlout.

" What are these things?" Asks Ruffnut.

" Smothering Smoke Breath Dragons." States Fishlegs.

" You knew about these things?" Questions Snotlout.

" I read about them, but I didn't know they existed." Responds Fishlegs.

" So you went with Fog Monster instead?" Questions Astrid. " What else do you know about them?"

" They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, they're very territorial, and ... I forget the third thing."

The dragons suddenly attack the group, but the teen's dragons protect them from harm.

" There's too many of them." Yells Astrid " Fall back!"

" Don't have to tell us twice." Says Tuffnut as the twin's dragons cover their escape with fire.

" What are we still doing here?" Asks Fishlegs

" Were here for Hiccup, duh." States Tuffnut.

" We don't even know if they have him!" Yells Snotlout.

The dragons begin carrying the ship into the small cave. " Let' s go." Says Astrid. The kids move down to get a closer look.

" Guys, I finally remembered that third thing." States Fishlegs nervously. Everyone turns to stare.

" Smothering Smoke Breaths build their nests out of metallic objects."

" Well that doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it?" States Tuffnut.

" It's not supposed to be they do it to defend against attacks from bigger dragons."

" We have to find a way to see inside." Says Astrid

" Yeah ya do." Says Tuffnut as he plays with a backwards seeing glass.

" Where did you get that?" Asks Snotlout.

" Duh from the ship or whatever that was in the tree."

Astrid grabs the glass, turns it around and begins looking inside. The dragons were melting every piece of medal together.

" Their melting them all together." States Astrid. She slowly turns the glass to see an unconscious Hiccup wielding the chest a top a metal pile. " I see Hiccup! He's in there. We've got to get them away from that pile."

" Maybe we can lure them out?" Asks Fishlegs.

A whistle is soon heard and the teens turn to see Snotlout cleaning his gold necklace. " Shiny." He states proudly as he turns to see the looks his friends are giving him. " what?" Not much later Snotlout is calling out to the dragons to come take his shiny while the others go rescue Hiccup.

Astrid climbs to the pile and begins shaking Hiccup awake.

" Uh guys, they' re coming." Cries Fishlegs. The dragons quickly form a barrier around the pile. " Hiccup wake up!" Yells Astrid.

Hiccup awakes and quickly begins heading off the pile, but is stopped by the dragon's smokey breath. " Toothless!" Toothless appears from behind the pile and begins defending Hiccup, using his wings to move the smoke while Hiccup climbs on his back. The two begin to take off when Snotlout yells out for help.

" Hiccup, don't leave me!" He cries as the dragons begin melting his shiny that' s still around his neck to the pile.

" Great." Sighs Hiccup " Plasma blast!" The tiny dragons flee as the fiery blasts draw closer.

" Yeah!" Snotlout cheers as he happily jumps on Toothless' s back and the two are safely flown away, but are followed by the tiny dragons. " Snotlout would you leave the necklace?" Asks Hiccup.

" No, my shiny." Claims Snotlout

" Well it's you or your shiny." States Hiccup.

After a few moments of deliberation Snotlout throws the necklace away towards the dragons. " Hookfang!" He yells as his dragon lifts him in its mouth and flips the boy onto its back.

" Anything you have that' s medal throw it at them!" Yells Astrid.

The teens all begin producing and throwing a variety of metallic weapons. " We did it!" Exclaims Snotlout.

" Hiccup!" Yells Astrid when a dragon grabs on and begins pulling Hiccup's metal leg as he hangs on to Toothless' s sattle for dear life.

Toothless now without a rider begins falling to the ground. Fishlegs races the falling dragon and soon appears right in front of Toothless. The two fly forward and force the tiny dragon to release Hiccup's metal leg.

" You will not haunt my dreams." States Fishlegs as the dragon runs away to its cave. " Cause I' ll never sleep again." He quietly whispers.

The teens all proudly fly towards Berk, with the gift in possession. They use their dragons to lower Johann's ship into the dock. Later that night Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless begin peering over the unopened box.

" Go ahead, open it." Says Stoick. Hiccup stares at his father, unsure of what to do. Stoick nods his head and Hiccup begins opening the box, revealing a tiny, old, stuffed dragon doll.

Hiccup carefully takes the animal into his hands and stares. " I remember this." He states.

" Aye ya should." Begins Stoick as he rests a hand a top Hiccup's shoulder. " Your mother made that for you when you were just a baby. Scared you half to death, you didn't sleep for a week."

" What? I was afraid of dragons?" Questions Hiccup as he looks up towards his father. Stoick begins to laugh. " Terrified. One day we were out fishin and you threw that thing into the sea."

Hiccup stares from the doll to his dad. " How did you find it?"

" Well it showed up in fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me."

" I was so little when mom ... You know. I was starting to get afraid that I would forget her." Says Hiccup as he turns to the doll and smiles. " But now ... I love it."

" Oh Hiccup, it would make your mother very happy to finally hear that." Father and son trade soulful looks before Hiccup heads upstairs, carefully placing the dragon doll on his bed.

" Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them." Hiccup happily looks upon his old, long, lost toy.

" For me it was dragons." Toothless gives the boy a nudge and begins motioning with his head.

" Then one day that changed." Hiccup slowly walks towards his dragon. " And my greatest fear." Hiccup jumps a top Toothless's back. " Became my best friend."

The two best friends take flight threw a window into the night sky lit by a full moon. The tiny dragon toy still rests a top Hiccup's pillow where it shall stay for many, many years.

**This just came to me the other day and I had to write it :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
